Habits
by XxRavenblazexX
Summary: When you love someone you learn to make compromises for them, and soon it turns into a habit. After Armin's death, with the help of Mikasa Eren is still trying to brake the habits that he made for his little blond angel. After Levi comes into Eren's life, some new habits might or might not be made. (Eren Armin, Eren/seme Levi/uke)


Title: Habits

Universe: Attack on Titan/AU

Rated: T, for now might change to M later on

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, only the plot of this story.

Warnings: Swearing, Past character death, Slight OOCness

Summary: When you love someone you learn to make compromises for them, and soon it turns into a habit. After Armin's death, with the help of Mikasa Eren is still trying to brake the habits that he made for his little blond angel. After Levi comes into Eren's life, some new habits might or might not be made. (Eren+Armin, Eren/seme+Levi/uke)

* * *

><p><em>The staring line<em>

3 long hard sorrow filled months had pasted sinfully slow. Eren still saw Armin in every little thing. Sometimes it all felt like a sick twisted dream and he would wake up to find the blond curled into his body, head tucked under his chin, breathing tickling his chest like any other morning.

Eren just lay there oblivious to the outside world, the world outside his mind, the world that stole his sweetheart, the one that took his Armin. His eyes were closed, and he took deep even breaths, he look like he was peacefully sleeping to anyone who didn't know him very well. But those who did knew that he was restless, and most likely his mind was racing.

His thoughts today were the same as most of his days have been for the last 3 months. How his shy army-brat lover was stolen away by war. And what it was like before his life was ended right before his eyes.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the banging on his door, or the shouting, or even the slamming of his front door as it was kick open. He did however feel weight being added as the bed shifted to his left.

He open his eyes to see his slightly older adopted sister who he hadn't seen for the better part of the last 8 months. Her short chin length black hair pooled to the side as she laid next to him. Her pale face remained bank, but her deep onyx eyes showed worry, concern, sadness, and guilt. She slid her had into his out stretched right hand, trying to comfort her brother.

"I'm home," she muttered.

"Where the **hell** have you been the last few months!? _I needed you_ and you were no were in sight. _HE_ needed you, and you weren't there. This is _**not**_ your home anymore." He hissed out, trying his best to be mad at her as a fresh set of hot tears trickled down his tan cheek from his gray, with green highlights eyes. But he could never bring himself to truly hate her. After all she was his sister.

Knowing he didn't mean a word of it, and that it was the misery speaking, she gently stroked his dark brown nearly black hair not saying a word as he cried it all out.

He took her into his arms crying into her chest heavily. His body trembled harshly, letting out gasps and whimpers, as the sobs racked his body.

"Mikasa l-life is c-c-cruel. And now Armin is-s-s gone than-k-ks to me. If-f I hadn't join the arm-m-my then he would still b-b-be here smiling a-an-and laughing w-w-with us, like-like the good o-o-old days. He sh-sh-should have never be-be-been on a battle field. He w-was sweet an-and kind, had a w-weak heart, he w-was s-sm-smart, b-b-but d-d-didn't ha-have the bo-body fo-for su-such a-a rou-rough jo-job li-like thi-i-s." He choked out the last bit falling apart in the arms of his sister as she pat his back, and continued to stoke his hair.

A minute passed, then 2, 5, 10, and 20. Nearing half an hour the sobbing finally stopped and the tears slowed their pace down the red trails that stained his puffy face. His nose was runny, eyes red, hair a wadded mess of tangles. He hadn't slept, ate, or bathed in days.

"Feeling better?" Mikasa asked in a low comforting voice braking the semi-silence now that he had settled down some.

"A little," his horsed voice rasped out.

"That's a start, your past the start line and heading for step 1."

"Do you think you can help me down the steps? I can't do this on my own," he pleaded her tightening his grip, at least he still hand one of his most important people left in his life.

"I can try but it's up to you to put in the time, work, and effort. I can't make you do it, or do it for you." She said looking down, to meet his puffy,red, strained eyes seriously searching his eyes for something, anything but the sadness that held them captive.

"Okay, what's step one?" He asked deciding that he needed to try and break free of the chains of darkness before it was to late, and reached the point of no return.

* * *

><p>Hey guys Raven here! I recently thought of the idea for a story about someone moving on from losing their lover, when I was hanging out with my brother. Lately I decided to give Attack On Titan another chance, cause the first time I watched it, I got freaked out. And I simply got sucked into it, and just loved the ships ErenxArmin and LevixEren. But there are not a lot of stories ware Eren tops Levi so this story came to life using some of my fav. chars. from A.O.T. and a plot bunny floating around in my head.<p>

Also, call me cray for planning ahead but i put out a pole for the nest story to be written after this one is finished, pole closes the sunday of the week that this story is completed.

Finally, i will try to update every monday and friday.


End file.
